Security of information, assets, and people is a desired objective. Sensitive applications can be secured in part by managing access to such applications, including access to electronic information, networks, devices associated with networks, and information systems associated therewith. Managing access can include, for example, requiring authentication or access credentials before allowing access to such information, networks, devices, and information systems. Further, many business web/internet applications require users to pre-register and generate a user profile before the user is allowed to access the application. However, it becomes unnecessarily time consuming for the user to manually pre-register each time prior to accessing the business application. Therefore, what is needed is a solution that solves one or more deficiencies of the prior art.